The invention concerns a tie-on arrangement for a worker on a tank, for example a water tank, which is, for example fabricated of wood staves and which staves are held together by hoops that encircle the tank and hold the staves upright and hold adjacent staves together to define the peripheral wall of the tank. As a non-limiting example, the tank is for holding a liquid, particularly water, and more particularly, the tank may be a water tank that is placed at the top of a building, e.g. on the roof, to supply water to the building below the tank for various purposes.
Such a tank must be periodically serviced by workers who may stand on top of the tank or who may work on the side of the tank and who may be suspended or supported at the side of the tank as they perform their service. Installations are provided for allowing the worker to attach to the tank, to avoid the worker falling off the tank. A worker attaches himself to the tank at a tie-on. One example is a harness on a worker attached by a tie-on to a bracket attached to the tank.
In the relevant prior art and the invention, a “tie-on” refers to a fixture on the side or the top of a tank to which a worker's cooperating attaching and/or safety and support fixture may be attached. For example, this may include a fixture like a bracket on the tank to which a connector from a support or harness for the worker may be separably attached, so that the two connected parts together define the tie-on.
The invention concerns at least two different tie-on installations on the tank, one preferably for workers who are at or on the top of the tank when performing their service and the other preferably for workers who are at or on the side of the tank when performing their service. When the two types of tie-on installations are installed on a tank, a worker tied on to a tie-on installation may safely operate at the top and the side of the tank.